RWBY: The Annual Purge
by Thedudewithcoolstories
Summary: AU. "A new government took over, a currupt one at that. Now they think killing people is a good thing for economy. Well guess what? Now they are all going to get bullets in their heads for letting the people suffer. I will END THEM!"
1. Before the Nightmare Begins

**Hello everyone! Now this new idea came from when I watched the trailer for Purge: Election Day, and I never saw these two together so why not? This is AU obviously, and this one also is from Danny's perspective of the Purge. I don't want to say too much but hope you guys like the idea and please leave a fav/follow, and let's do this!**

The city of Vale. I remember when this city used to be a great one. Now, I'm not saying that it's a bad city, but the purge ruined it all. A peaceful city where murders ever rarely occurred, now, many people have been missing because of this nightmarish night. And nearly half of those people are missing because of me. I'm a mercenary, and my job is to kill people that the government sees unruly to live, and I hate every moment of it. The sole reason why I do it is because I live, not only on the day of the purge since I gain a decent amount to live by. I hate this night and today, I'm going to show them why.

I turn on my small flat screen TV and went to lay on the old couch that I had since my last house. What happened to that house you say? Well, some fucking tough guys decided it was my house's turn to be in flames. At least, I got my revenge for what those fuckers did.

"In about 2 hours, the annual purge will commence. May Oum bless you all that you are hopefully safe."

I pressed the power button again and stood up as I read the message, "Report to base now". I walked to my car parked near my apartment and turned the keys only to hear it fail.

"Ugh, you piece of junk, WORK!" After banging the car a couple times, the engine roared to life.

"That's more like it." I pressed the gas pedal with my foot and went on my way to the horrendous place I call work.

"Alright, you all have your targets on the screen so you know exactly where they should be. Have a good hunt boys." The man said. He then turned to me and said with a wicked smile, "So, how many people this year? There's about 23 here." I ignored him and got my armor and M4 and held the door. "Keep talking and it will be 24."

I faced the group of paid soldiers and commanded them to go in and set up for the night. They did as they were told as I put the armor that weighed heavy but not heavy enough to slow me down too much. I grabbed my trusty M4 assault rifle and M9 pistol with a couple of hand grenades and flash grenades. The TV then buzzed as the announcement began.

"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the Vale Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and Vale, a nation reborn. May Oum be with you all."

"Is everything ready?" I asked a nearby mercenary.

"Yes, all systems are functioning and the turrent is set up all nice and well."

"Thank you, that's all I need to know." I hit the truck a few times to get everyone's attention, they all stopped what they're doing and looked at me. "Alright men! It's time to move out! Come on, let's go." I entered the truck with the driver while everyone else went in the back. The engine started and the truck sped off as the siren went off, starting the horrific night.

I looked around and at first, it was peaceful, quiet. But then came the blood curling screams, and the sound of guns and other weapons hitting flesh. Almost every corner there was someone dying in the most horrific way.

"20 meters to the beacon." The driver announced. I opened up the little window that separated the two of us from the rest of them.

"Fellas, we're close to one, so get ready." The sound of chatter from the back was growing in anticipation for their first kill in a year. The truck stopped as we reached our destination. The building was old and ragged, it was brown and cracks were everywhere. Most of us got off, the last guy would protect the truck by using the turrent.

"The target is on the fourth floor."

"Do we have any other information?"

"Why would we even need it? We can easily take em down."

"Don't be too cocky, you never know, whole teams have been wiped out before."

"We don't need to worry about that, I mean, we have you, and you're like the best of the best." I rolled my eyes at what a complete idiot the guy was.

"Ok, we're here. Alright, someone place a breach charge." I ordered. A bit more heavily armored guy came and placed a charge. I counted down with one of my hands and put my hand back on my gun after one. Luckily, everyone was a distance when the charge went down. Pieces of the door were scattered everywhere as we went inside.

"Check your corners"

"Clear on the right."

"Clear on the left."

We searched for anything living in the house, but our efforts seemed futile, that was until we heard a scream.

"Target spotted! Bedroom!" Someone shouted, I looked at the middle, expecting a poor old guy or girl but when I saw who they were, I was completely shocked.

'Ruby? Yang?'

On the floor, there were two young girls in their pajamas, but they weren't just any girls, they were my friends from childhood. No way in hell I'm going to let these fucked up people kill them!

One of the mercenaries spoke to announce of who we found. Two mercenaries went to grab them, but a bullet went into each skull. The two girls screamed and the whole squad panicked, but were soon on the floor as well.

"Wha-, oh my Oum, Danny!" Ruby came and hugged me, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Oh crap, it's been a while. Where have you been!" The older sister, then joined the hug and was crying as well.

"Too long." I simply said. On the outside, I was calm and yet happy, but in the inside, I was exploding with happiness.

We stood there for a while as time seemed to go for an eternity, that was until my lungs felt like breaking.

"Ok, ok, I need air." The sisters finally let me go and smiled until they saw what I was wearing.

"You were one of them, weren't you?" Yang asked

"I was, now I want to make sure they pay for what they did. To the entire country... to me."

The room was silent until I decided to break it.

"So, you two getting dressed or not?"

"What do you mean?" Rubes asked me.

"Well, the night is still young, and I don't think that you should be wearing that outside."

"Oh, right... um, can you...please?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be outside checking to see if anyone else is coming."

The static from my communicator alarmed us as a stern voice came from it.

"Team 6, is everything ok? We heard gunshots." I pressed the button and leaned toward my arm, "Yes, everything is fine, just a bunch of crazy people outside"

"Alright, continue to bring the targets back to base for the-" I shattered the communicator against the wall, which made a crack on it. I slammed it again and again until it was officially broken in half.

"I will, to kill your fucking asses." The girls finally left the room, ready for the night.

"Alright girls, let's go and kill some corrupted crack heads."

 **Ok guys, that will be it for now, don't worry I'll do more until well I feel that the story ends. Hope you guys enjoy this little project that I've worked on and I'll continue if I get positive feedback. I know this chapter doesn't have so much action but the next chapters will have more. Like always, I'll see you next time!**


	2. 7:00 Pm- 1:00 Am

"Alright, whenever I tell you two to do something do it. If not, we may not live the night. Am I clear on this?"

"Whatever, you're the boss." Yang replied.

"Thank you. Well, its prep time." I pointed to the weapons on the wall in the back of the truck. The two entered, astonished at the variety of weapons in a small space. I looked to one of the shotguns on the wall and smiled.

"Ok Yang, I think you're going to like this one." I gave her the weapon and stood back.

"Ooh, what's this?" She swung the shotgun around as she checked it out, forcing me to crouch in order to dodge it.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway, that shotgun you are holding right now is a Remington 870 Express Tactical Shotgun. It's buckshot and holds 7 bullets each magazine, make em count."

"What's a buckshot?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, what is a 'buckshot' anyway?"

"Basically, in each bullet, there's a shell, and that shell holds these mini bullet types called buckshot. It's why shotguns are pretty effective, especially in close range."

"Ha, nerd." Yang joked.

"Hey! You asked in the first place!"

"Ah, don't get so angwy, I know how easy it is fo you to get angwy."

"Stop it. Plus, we still need to find your sister something."

"Got it!" We turned towards her and I was amused to see what she was holding, surprisingly with almost no effort.

"Now that is a very good choice, if you were a very good sniper."

"It looks so cool!" Squealed the innocent girl.

"CheyTac Intervention. I think that bad boy has 7 bullets in a magazine, and it also fires very powerful ones at that. It's the longest range sniper rifle today." I looked at Ruby with some concern.

"Are you sure you can handle that sniper well?" Ruby answered with an eager nod, clear determination in her eyes. I looked ahead on the road and my eyes widen before going back to normal. I took a deep breath and looked at Ruby again.

"Alright, then show me what you can do." I pointed to the group of gang people coming out from their van. All of them had masks with blood or dirt on them with the mask's face being distorted themselves.

"Oh crap!" Yang yelled.

"Language sis!"

I took my M4 and aimed, finger on the trigger. One of them started aiming with their AK and started firing at us.

"Get down!" I commanded. They did as they were told as I crouched and started firing back, one of the bullets hitting the target as a masked guy went down. This clearly raged the others as they fired back with more bullets, but a loud bang suppressed one of them. I looked to my right to see Ruby on the floor using the tripod of the sniper and shooting at the gang with some effort.

"Huh, you're a natural. Alright, let's do this." I looked down my scope and aimed at a couple of them and fired. 3 successfully went down. I saw that Yang was trying to shoot her gun, but, I stopped her immediately.

"What?"

"So, do you want your shoulder to get ripped off? That's not how you hold a shotgun."

"Ok, then tell me."

"Ok, hold the bottom of the shotgun with your left hand and your right should be near the trigger." I stopped and started firing back at some of the alive gang members before Ruby killed one with the sniper. I turned to Yang to continue,

"Ok, now the end of the shotgun should be firmly on your shoulder, once you did that, aim and fire."

"Got it!" I covered my ears as the powerful shot from the gun came out, taking out one of them.

"Nice! There are only two left..." Another shot left Ruby's sniper, killing the second to last guy.

"Ok, one guy left. I got this one." I got my M9 pistol and shot it at the running man. Blood came out of his skull as he fell to the ground.

"You were always the type to show off weren't you?" Yang asked.

"Maybe." I replied with a smile.

"You know, I just noticed, but we were lucky. Those bad guys have terrible aim. If those guys were anything like my purge team, we would've been goners."

'Those guys didn't mean to kill. I bet it was a capture team, no wonder their aim was like a star trooper.'

"So, what's next captain?" Yang asked, completely ignoring my comment. I looked at my watch for a brief moment before answering.

"We still have about 10 and a half hours to survive. All that gun fire is for sure to attract some insane people here. We're getting out of here."

A loud scream came from outside and we look to see a masked person charging at us. Yang reacted and aimed at the guy before blowing his head off after a pull of a trigger, the loud bang making my ears ring.

"Ah, dang it. Well, that poor bastard at least got his head blown off." I groaned as the ringing in my ear increased.

"You alright?" Came the concerned voices of the sisters.

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect that. Yang, I suggest you pump the shotgun before someone else comes."

"Oh, you mean that thing people do in action movies with shotguns?"

"Yes." Quickly, Yang did the pump action and smiled confidently.

"Ok, now that what just happened is over, you girls stay here while I drive. I suggest you hang on to something in case something happens." The girls nodded in response and I went out into the open world. I checked around to see if anyone else might come. After that, I closed the two big doors before heading to the driver's seat.

"Man, thank goodness that Frank forgot to get the keys with him."

I turned the keys and the truck's engine responded. I put the truck to drive and stepped on the pedal with some force. I opened the panel that separated me and the girls,

"You guys ok back there?"

"Hey, why are we going so slow?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, we don't want to be going fast. Plus, this is a truck filled with military grade weapons. I don't think that you would want to go so fast."

My response silenced Yang as the night seemed mostly calm, for about 2 blocks only. Gun shots were now being heard and shouts and cries of people began to fill our ears. An explosion quickly ended all the other noise. I look at the truck's mirror and my blood ran cold.

"What's going on out there?" Ruby asked, fear in her voice.

"Something that we can't do anything about it. I know that you probably want to save those people, but we can't do anything for them. It's the sick truth about this night."

"B-but why?"

"It's because that's just how it is, we can't save these people. This isn't a video game where you are a super soldier or anything like that. Our main objective is to live through tonight, that's it."

"If that's true, then why did you save us then? Why would you kill all those men just for the two of us."

"It's because I just couldn't!" I stopped the truck and closed my eyes before opening them again.

"I couldn't, I just didn't have the guts tonight. I already know your big sister since we were friends back in high school while you were in middle school. She was the only one who believe in me at the time, that was until I met you. When Yang introduced me to you, you were pretty shy, always hiding behind her. But over time, we became the best of friends," I chuckled, "remember that?" Ruby did a single nod as I continued.

"I also protected you both during the first purge. It was one of the few times I ever shot a gun that time, and it was my first time shooting it at someone." Silence took over for a moment as I had a flashback.

-Flashback-

 _"HEY, TAIYANG! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY?! YOU BETTER GIVE ME IT NOW BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND KILL YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR WHORE DAUGHTERS AND THAT SON OF A BITCH TOO!_

 _"Mark, please, I'll give you the money soon. I couldn't get any extra money this week since I had to take care of my-"_

 _"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Then came the loud banging on the door until the door couldn't take the abuse no more as it's hinges give up, revealing a well-toned man. Saying that he was angry was an understatement. The man named Mark held up a 6-inch knife, which blade was very well sharp. While Taiyang stood in front of the man, Ruby, Yang, and I were hiding in a secluded closet in the apartment._

 _"Where are the little bitches and that pussy of a man? I want them to watch this."_

 _"They aren't here, they went to a more safer place than here."_

 _"Do you think I'm that stupid? I KNOW they are here. Now, tell them to come out here now, if not, I'll find them myself and cut their threats out, that is after I torture them to near death."_

 _"They have nothing to do with this! Just leave them alone! They are not YOUR problem!"_

 _"You are right. My problem is YOU!" The sound of metal hitting flesh and a scream of agony came from the young father made us realize that the father had been attacked and was currently on the floor breathing hard. I look to the two girls as tears flowed from their eyes._

 _'I can't see them like this. That's IT!' I held on to the small hand gun in my left hand while I opened the closet. The girls tried to protest, but only whimpers came out of them. I looked at Mark with courage, but also with a noticeable amount of fear._

 _"Oh my, here he comes, the HERO! Let's see what you got? I bet you won't pull the trigger since you are such a coward." Mark then slowly got closer to me, on the outside, he was confident, but on the inside, he knew not to mess around with someone with a gun. I aimed at him, but with shaky effort.  
_

 _"Aw, so cute. You're so scared that you can't even aim straight. It really is a shame out of all the men in this world, he chooses the most cowardly of them all to protect his daughters." The last statement enraged me as I aimed at his head and fired, the last look on the man's face was shock.  
_

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"I'll never forget what you two have done for me, I'm grateful for you. You guys are family to me." The loud roaring of an engine was heard. I looked around but before I was able to see the culprit, the truck was turning to it's sides.

"HANG ON!" Darkness consumed my body as I heard the glass shatter and shouting of men but quickly nothing was heard or seen.

* * *

My consciousness started coming back as my eyes were starting to open then close, again and again until finally I could clearly see what seemed to be a rich family. The man in the middle had gray hair with a bushy mustache to compliment it. He also wore the typical clothes of a filthy rich businessman. The woman to his left had a red dress that had elegance and a fiery style. The dress only ended on her ankles. She had golden bracelets and a pearl necklace with pure red lipstick on.

"Well, oh my, finally all of our guests are awake."

"You really have a way of serving your guests. Is this a new thing?" I hinted at the ropes currently holding our arms and legs.

"Oh, we have a funny one dear, I just absolutely love those kinds of people" The woman stated before the two started laughing.

"Man, you two are fucking annoying and also I got a question to ask. Are you two are on something? Because you clearly are fucked up in the mind."

"Excuse me! Hmph! Never mind, I don't like you brat."

"I think I decided who should die first... Weiss! It's time for your first purge!"

'Um, hypocrite much?'

A young woman who looked my age appeared and stood next to her parents. She was wearing a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen.

"Weiss dear, would you please do us the favor of reciting the beautiful words we must speak before we purge." The young woman hesitated before complying with her father. In this time, I completely tried to ignore it and look around to see if Ruby and Yang are ok. I look to my right and found them in the same situation. I move my head around and found out we weren't alone. There were two faunus, one a woman with cat ears and black hair that reached to her back and the other was a man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. He also wears a mask, which obscures his eyes and upper face. 'A bull and a cat faunus are here too. Great.' I look back at the rich family.

"So, any last words?" The man spoke.

"My Oum you sound cheesy." The father took a deep breath before talking,

"Weiss, do it." Again the heiress hesitated, it was like if they forced her to do all of this. Weiss then grabbed a sword and started walking slowly, quickly changing her pace to a fast one as she closed the distance between me and her. She leaned and whispered,

"I have a plan, trust me." I looked at her with confusion. I started looking around the room and the pieces of the "puzzle" came to me, sure there was some luck required, but it was something no one would expect, especially the delusional parents that were in front of me.

I looked at my friends, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's sure was a fun time together while it lasted." I winged at them and looked at Weiss. Weiss then quickly slashed at me with her sword.

The blade slashed the rope that prevented me to move. My arms moved quickly to grab the sword from the heiress's hands. In a blur, I quickly cut the throat of the insane woman. Her blood gushed onto the floor and some onto my clothes. She tried to stop the bleeding, but it was already too late. Her limp body fell onto the floor.

"Y-you monster! How dare you kil-" I interrupted him by putting the sword on his throat. He was shocked at my speed and how I did it all with no hesitation.

"The only monster here is you. All I'm doing is bringing justice to the poor people who died in this nightmare. So... any last words?" The man looked pissed and spit on my face.

"I hope you die a very painful-" I used all my force and finished him. Gasps came from behind me as a head started rolling around the floor until it stopped. I looked at the headless yet bloody body before turning around to see the shocked faces of the witnesses, pure fear in their eyes before looking at me with the same look. I looked at my own clothing and found it filled with the blood of the rich parents. Silence filled the air for a couple of moments.

"T-thank you, you freed me from my parents." Everyone looked at the heiress as she explained. "They never were like this, but since the purge, they have turned insane, wanting to kill even if it wasn't purge night. So thank you, for saving me from insanity."

"No problem, it wasn't like I wanted to die tonight anyway." I turned my attention to my friends and the two strangers next to them, without hesitation I freed my friends but looked at the two faunus strangers and wondered.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to free them?" Yang asked. I ignored her and crouched to the head level of the two.

"I only got one question for you two. Are you going to try to kill us?"

"You just saved us from death and that's what you think we're going to do?!" Answered the male faunus.

"I'm just making sure, you never know what could happen this night. Alright, I'll free you two, but don't even think about hurting us...you will join that crazy old man."

They nodded and I let them free by cutting the rope. Red rope marks were visible on their wrists.  
"I'm sure you guys want your weapons back. Follow me." The five of us looked at each other before looking at the heiress, waiting for us at the end of the hallway.

"Just so I could know, who are you two?" I asked the two faunus.

"Blake"

"Adam"

"Well that was blunt."

"We did answer your question."

"True." My legs finally started moving and followed Weiss with the four others following as well. We finally reached to a vault. It was almost as huge as a bank vault and the only thing keeping us out from whatever was in there was a panel. Weiss then enters a code and placed her palm on the panel, making the vault open with a hiss. What came behind the vault was magnificent. Weapons of all kinds, from a .66 Magnum to a MG36 light machine gun.

"Woah, how? These are all military grade weapons." I asked Weiss

"When your family owns one of the biggest companies in the world, you can get almost anything that's for sale." She answered.

"So, if you're rich, you can go above the law eh."

"Just shut up and get your guns already!" I saw multiple armor vest on the floor and picked enough for all of us.

"Alright everyone! Get some armor here! You are going to need it!" I announced. Everyone but one person didn't hesitate to get armor.

"What? You want me to wear it?!"

"Well, do you want to die out there?"

"I'm not going anywhere, it's suicide to go out there!" Glass broke as a man laughed hysterically.

"Schnee! It's time for you to perish tonight!"

"Yup suicide, right? C'mon, it's dangerous to stay in here."

"No! It's even more dangerous out there!"

"I ain't alone Schnee!" Screamed the stranger. More glass breaking and more laughter.

"Just put the fucking armor on now! And get a weapon!" I quickly got in the armor which was a little more heavy than what I expected but ignored the weight and grabbed my M4 and got a M93 Raffica instead of my M9 pistol. I turned around to see everyone with a weapon of their own and Weiss with the same sword I used to kill her insane parents.

"This isn't the middle ages Weiss, get a pistol at least."

"I know how to use this! This isn't just any sword." I looked around the amory and took a Glock. I turned to Weiss and placed it her hand.

"Just in case, ok?" I said with a sincere voice. Weiss looked down before finally taking it away in her pocket. "Fine."

"Alright. Everyone! Let's kick some ass and survive!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Ruby and Yang while everyone stood silent.

"Oh c'mon, let's have some enthusiasm. We can't be depressed now, we got to keep our head up and survive. On my lead, let's go." I then aimed and took the safety off and shot one of the intruders.

'Time to kill some sick fucks'

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to get to work on the other one. Now, this story isn't great but I mean it to be like that to poke fun at the Purge movie so don't take this story too seriously and if I made grammar mistakes, I'll come back and fix it in my own time as well I have to update almost all of my chapters of my story A New Life and make a new one for it as well. So I may not update for a while so I suggest you follow/favorite this story if you want to know when its updated since I have no schedule whatsoever and I'm lazy at times. Anyway, like always I'll see you on the next one!**


End file.
